swtorfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
SWTOR Wiki:Политика/Страницы гильдий
__TOC__ На данной странице описаны правила и руководства по созданию и наполнению страниц гильдий, размещаемых на Star Wars The Old Republic Wiki (SWTOR Wiki). Основной целью SWTOR Wiki — быть и оставаться полноценным информационным ресурсом в рамках проекта по игре «Star Wars: The Old Republic». В вязи с этим в вики могут быть размещены страницы, посвященные гильдиям, что является одновременно их поддержкой и поощрением. Однако стоит обратить внимание на то, что страницы гильдий должны быть прежде всего полезны для игроков, не состоящих в них; посему размещенная информация обязана быть объективной и соответствовать нижеследующим требованиям. Наименование и категоризация Страницы гильдий должны являться частью пространства имен гильдий и содержать в качестве названия статьи только полное наименование самой гильдии. :ПРИМЕРЫ :* [[Гильдия:Название гильдии]] Каждая гильдия должна быть добавлена в специальную категорию «Гильдии» для поддержания четкой сложившейся структуры и возможности поиска по категориям. Кроме того, любая гильдия может быть определена в дополнительную подкатегорию, указывающую на тот сервер, где гильдия сохраняет активность. :ПРИМЕРЫ :* ''Название гильдии'' :* ''Название гильдии'' По усмотрению участников страницы гильдий могут быть определены в другие категории и подкатегории, с целью обозначить свою роль в мире TOR. Содержимое страниц SWTOR Wiki является информационным ресурсом, именно по этой причине на ней имеют право быть страницы гильдий, однако, стоит отметить, что страницы гильдий не должны содержать саморекламы (явной или скрытой) и обязаны являться лишь объективным полезным источником информации о гильдии, в основном для не состоящих в ней игроков. Страницы должны соответствовать общей политике проекта, а также быть написанными с нейтральной точки зрения. Требуемое содержимое Любя пустая или не содержащая требуемого контента страница гильдии считается страницей-заготовкой, подобные страницы приравниваются к другим статьям-заготовкам. Ниже описано почему они являются не полноценными, а также о способах наполнения и маркировке заголовков. * На странице должен быть размещен шаблон , в котором обязательно указывать название, принадлежность и сервер. Основную информацию необходимо вносить только на русском языке. * Если гильдия присутствует на нескольких серверах, то указывается наиболее активный. * Обязательно указывать принадлежность к основной фракции, дополнительная фракция указывается в статье. * В статье должно быть как минимум три предложения, описывающих гильдию, содержащих полезную информацию и включающих в себя цели гильдии, контактную информацию, правила, стиль игры и информацию о вербовке. Следующие разделы можно вносить на любом другом языке. Запрещенное содержимое Страницы гильдий предназначены для информирования участников и должны содержать только необходимую информацию в соответствии с НТЗ (нейтральной точкой зрения). Они не предназначены для использования в качестве сайта или форума гильдии и не должны включать в себя недопустимое содержимое. Следующее содержимое считается неприемлемым: * Предвзятая информация — страницы гильдий, как и любые другие страницы вики должны содержать только объективную информацию в соответствии с НТЗ (нейтральной точкой зрения). * Домыслы и характеризации — страницы гильдий предназначены для информирования участников и читателей SWTOR Wiki о гильдии. Наполнение страницы ложной информацией, домыслами, а также характеризациями, диалогами и описаниями недопустимы. * Реестр или список членов гильдии — на странице гильдии допустимо размещать список лидеров (главы и его заместителей, не более трех), а также их контактную информацию для желающих вступить в ее ряды новичков. * Перегруженность медиа-материалами — страницы гильдий не являются сборниками изображений, видео- и аудиофайлов, галереями и т.п. Медиа-материалы должны лишь дополнять имеющуюся информацию и соответствовать тематике портала. * Перегруженность внешними ссылками — на странице гильдии допустимо размещать ссылки на сайт и форум гильдии внутри шаблона «Гильдия». Прочие внешние ссылки в статье запрещены. * Часто-обновляемая информация — запрещается размещение информации, требующей частого обновления, такой как количество членов, достижения гильдии или гильдейские ивенты. * Перенаправления на негильдейские страницы — В соответствии политики пространства имен запрещены перенаправления на негильдейские страницы. * Форумы, доски объявлений и любые другие средства внутренней связи гильдии. Блоги гильдий Guild news, updates, and achievements can be included in , as described in the TOR Wiki User Blog Policy. Blog articles intended for inclusion on guild pages must be added to a unique guild blog subcategory. :EXAMPLES :* Category:Guild blogs/''Guild Name'' The display of blog articles on guild pages is an optional function built into the Guild Template; see the template's documentation for instructions on implementing this functionality within a guild page. Страницы-заготовки гильдий can be created in preparation of expanding the article with more information at a later time. Such pages should include the tag at the top of the article. If a guild page marked as a stub has not been edited to comply with the guidelines described in this document within two weeks (14 days) of being marked as a stub, it will be subject to Speedy Deletion. Any guild page is considered a stub if it does not contain the information described in this document under the heading Required Content. Взыскания * Guild pages lacking the information described in this document under the heading Required Content should be marked . * Guild stubs that do not comply with the guidelines described in this document after two weeks (14 days) after being marked as a stub should be marked . * Any article(s) or media linked to solely from a deleted guild page, with the exception of User Pages, will also be deleted. * Guild pages including Prohibited Content can be edited to comply with the guidelines described in this document OR marked . * Edits to guild pages adding false information and/or Prohibited Content will be reverted. Users who persist in such behavior will be considered , and dealt with as described in the TOR Wiki Vandalism Policy. * Administrators are not required to notify the creator(s) and/or maintainer(s) of a guild page at the time of deletion, should the deletion of the guild page become necessary as described in this document. * ''Deleted guild pages can be restored or recreated with the permission, and at the discretion, of an Administrator. Such guild pages must comply with the guidelines described in this document upon recreation, or be subject to Speedy Deletion. en:TOR Wiki:Policy/Guild Pages Category:Правила